<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unleashing the dragon by LeonasDumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489379">Unleashing the dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonasDumpling/pseuds/LeonasDumpling'>LeonasDumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Costumes, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, horny lilia, malleus getting excited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonasDumpling/pseuds/LeonasDumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malleus?” “Hm?” was the only response a slightly confused Lilia got. It wasn't just in his imagination, right? No, there it was again. The feeling of Malleus bulge rubbing against his body. “Did you just… get hard???”   </p><p>So basicly Malleus is getting all excited about Lilia in his halloween costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia &amp; Lilia Vanrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unleashing the dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A timid knock brought him back into reality. “You are here.” Malleus smiled mildly, sitting on an old looking carpet decorated with antique runes, a big parcel resting on his lap. Even the dim light coming from the flames flickering in the fireplace behind him couldn't hide the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. Knowing the taller fae for ages, Lilia would immediately notice every little change in Malleus' expression, ready to be there for him if things were to turn bad. </p><p>“Why did you want me to come over? It's already late...” closing the door behind him, Lilia couldn't stop a little chuckle escaping his mouth. To see Malleus with such a joyful expression let him feel the familiar feeling of little bats in his stomach, wiggling with their wings, filling him with happiness.</p><p>Almost like a child on Christmas, Malleus teared the package open, revealing its content to his lover who sat down beside him. “Huuh, our Halloween costumes already arrived? But why are you so excited?”  Malleus pulled out a long artificial dragon tail. “So, this year's Halloween theme will be dragons?”  Lilia raised his eyebrow in scepsis. Getting excited over Halloween costumes wasn't like the fae prince at all. </p><p>Was the younger one feeling lonely, without his real family, wanting them all to look like dragons, to mimick his family? Sour feelings began to spread inside him. Was he not enough for his lover? Fear crawled through his veins. Was it a mistake after all? Would it be better for both of them, if he hadn't given in to his feelings, forever on his side not as lover, but as his father, his family? </p><p>“ ...ilia? Lilia, are you listening?” Malleus sorrowful voice was cutting through his dark thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now. “Sorry my dear. What did you say?” One of the costumes was gently put on his lap. “Here, I want you to try it on.”  “Hm? Now?? But it's already late… I'm all sleepy now…” </p><p>To be fair, he wasn't sleepy at all. For a vampire, even at his age, it was way too early to go to sleep. But trying out cosplaying now? Nope, he didn't feel like it. He would rather go back to his room, close the door, and lock the annoyingly bright moonlight out by shutting the curtains close to continue his dark thoughts…. “It can wait until tomorrow.”<br/>A muscular arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer to his lover's body. He was warm…. Strands of Malleus' silky black hair tickled his nose as Malleus buried his head in the older's neck which was as soft and pale as a marshmallow… He laughed at this comparison, remembering how much Lilia detests marshmallows. </p><p>Malleus' giggle beside his ear flooded him with joy. He fell immediately for the pure spell his lover unknowingly casted upon him, letting him forget about everything else around him, except the horned fae. “Are you in a bad mood?” A deep voice asked him. Its owner playfully rubbed his cheeks against Lilia's neck. “That's not it….” Soft kisses replaced the fae's cheeks, trailing his neck. “Then won't you try it on for me?” Alluring words, the heat of Malleus' body, and sweet kisses were enough to convince him. “…okay…” A soft pink tinted Lilia's cheeks in embarrassment, he really wasn't able to deny Malleus. </p><p>“I'm looking forward to it. Get changed fast.” The vampire could feel the other's knowing smile in his neck, which turned into one more kiss before he let go of him. A few of his old bones knacking could be heard as he got up, heading directly to the black haired's bathroom, followed by an impatient gaze full of excitement. He shook his head in disbelief as he changed. He was way too inconsequent when it came to his green-eyed lover….</p><p>Turning towards the mirror, he chuckled, the costume was a little too big. His arms sunk deep down into its sleeves, but the bright colours made it an overall pretty fun choice. Two horns sticking out of the hat reminded him of his lover's ones… “They are heavy indeed….” Lightly tracing its shape with his fingers. They felt different from Malleus'. His horns sure are big, so he understood why people not knowing him would fear him because of them, but they would never hurt him. His horns' texture was surprisingly smooth, reminding him of a reptile's tail and warmth. Yes, they radiate in the same warm way Malleus did. These fake horns however felt cold and soulless. Well, they are just an object after all….</p><p>He decided he kept the other waiting long enough, turning his back to the mirror. Lilia left the bathroom to immediately get snuggled into a warm embrace. “You kept me waiting.” Malleus huffed, pressing him closer. “It is a little bit big.” The costume's wide sleeves wiggled back and forth as Lilia fondled his arms, showing Malleus what he meant. </p><p>“I'm sorry. They were only available in one size.” A long finger placed under his chin pressed his face with against the fae's lips with gentle pressure, shushing any possible sounds of protest coming from Lilia. “Also, you look cuter this way.” A second kiss followed on the tip of the small vampire’s nose. A third and fourth following soon after. “Malleus?” </p><p>“Hm?” was the only response a slightly confused Lilia got. It wasn't just in his imagination, right? No, there it was again. The feeling of Malleus bulge rubbing against his body. “Did you just… get hard???”   Immediately after, he could sense a skillful tongue tracing the shape of his pointy, and also very sensitive ear. A soft rub against his body. “I can't help it, you just look too cute.”  Littered with kisses, his ear begun to twitch. “No, the costume can't get dirty before Halloween even started!” “It's fine.” A soothing voice replied, gently showing the smaller to his bed. “You can have mine afterwards.” </p><p>Lilias face flushed. “No, I won't let you wear clothes with my cum on it?!...why have you never told me you are into this sort of thing? We could just get something different….” Strong hands on his hip pressed the protesting Lilia down on the mattress. Malleus' erection already pressing hard against the pants of his nightwear. “It's not about the costumes…. It's more like, how should I put it? When a girl is wearing her man's way to big clothing, it's only natural for a man to get excited right?” A small nibble on his bottom lip, then he continued. “I saw it in a drama and wanted to try it too.” </p><p>That's it? That's why his lover choose dragon costumes for their dorm to wear?? At least it was explaining the other's happy face when he opened the packaged costumes earlier. In the end, he worried over nothing. Why was he so sensible when it came to Malleus again? A mixed cocktail of feelings, not knowing if Malleus' actions were cute or childish, and a wave of relief hit him. “Then why can't I just simply wear your shirt?” </p><p>A malicious grin on his face, Malleus bent over the small body, towering him in between his arms. “Do I need to remind you, who went overboard the last time we did it? Who buried his fangs in me and sucked me dry with more than one mouth?” To underline his words, he licked Lilia's throat and playfully bit into it. At the mere thought of it, the vampire beneath him became redder than the blood in his veins.</p><p>“You still owe me a favor for that.” Malleus' head came to rest on Lilias chest. Right over his heart, eager to hear every slight change in his lover's heartbeat. “Will you still say no??” In contrast to his peacefully resting head, his hands ran over his body, restless, only waiting for permission.</p><p>“Fine…” He answered after a long sigh. “Let me at least get rid of this hat, the horns are heavy.” As soon as he put down the horns, he was pulled into a fiery kiss of longing. “A shirt won't do…. when you wear my traditional clothing….it feels almost like we are getting married.” His lips were parted through a greedy tongue plundering his mouth. Meanwhile, the word marriage echoed in Lilia's head like a broken vinyl recorder playing the same song passage over and over again. He could feel his legs shiver. All blood in his body was rushing into his suddenly hardening cock. </p><p>Not wanting to show how much of a mess Malleus' words caused, he pressed his legs together, hiding his erection. The wide cut of his costume pleasantly helped him, but he needed to get in control, otherwise he would turn into a simping mess, clutching around Malleus, unable to ever let go.</p><p>He needed to gain his sanity back somehow. Starting with winning the silent battle about dominance, their heated tongues fought in his mouth. But he was helpless, no matter what he did or where the other was touching him, it only fueled the fire burning under his skin. No, that wouldn't do…. He gently pushed his fae prince away, hastily unbuttoning his shirt that slid almost offendingly slow from Malleus' muscular shoulders. </p><p>A big grin decorated the beautiful face of the horned fairy, making him look like he knew more than he probably should. “I'm glad my idea turned you on that much~” Malleus hummed while his hands traced along Lilia's short legs, searching for the opening in his dress to lift it up. “But this long dress actually is really inconvenient. I need to get you a shorter version.” </p><p>“No, no, no, I won't do this again!!” Protesting not only with his words but also stopping Malleus, hiding his secrets parts. “Hmm, we'll see….” Bite after bite was placed on Lilia's milky white thighs, leaving small red marks on the hot trembling body. “Take off your pants!” Lilia's shaky voice ordered him while the older one sat himself up.</p><p>Who would Malleus be to refuse his super cute lover? So, he did as ordered and quickly got rid of all last bits of clothing which prevented him from feeling Lilia's skin on his own. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to caress his vampire, a loud gasp escaped his lips. The sudden sensation around his cock came totally unexpected. Eager velvet like lips teasing his tip, light scratching of fangs on his most sensitives spots quickly drove him crazy. </p><p>Accompanied by continuously lewd sounds of bobbing and gulping, Malleus' hand wandered around the bedsheets, searching for lube he had placed somewhere around here in advance. Ah, found it! <br/>A familiar clicking noise, he knew oh so well, made Lilia shiver. He was pushing his ass up in excitement while waiting for cold liquid to run down his cheeks. Nothing happened. </p><p>His long, bored sigh tore the, in erotic expectation dazzling, silence lingering around. Replaced with a loud moan when a generously lubed finger entered him slowly, carefully. A moan that came as unexpected as Malleus' long finger restlessly aiming for his sweet spot made him almost choke on the dick he was still busy sucking.  While he decided to continue doing that, his body twisted slightly. Almost as if he didn't know if he wanted to escape this pleasure or wanted more of it, crumbling his dragon costume. </p><p>With every thrust he could feel the sensitive flesh soften around the finger that drove him crazy. Soon after, a second finger was pushed inside, spreading him to prepare his hole for what it begged for. Already unable to focus on blowing Malleus, his lover's dick slid slowly out of his mouth. Sitting himself up made Malleus fingers only sink deeper into him…</p><p>Red lips puffy from kissing and playing with his dick panting while soft moans escaped them. Red eyes, glistering of pleasure and lust. Pink tinted flushed cheeks heated almost as hot as his trembling erection. Overflowing tears of lust that gathered in the corner of his big eyes, drenching his face like the costume he wears was drenched in Lilia's overflowing lust.<br/>“Malleus… please, more… I need you.”</p><p>A hot shudder ran down Malleus body at the sight in front of him, heading directly into his twitching dick. He wouldn't share this forbidden erotic sight with anybody else, treasuring it forever in his heart. Two small hands abusing his shoulders to get hold while tenderly impaling himself on his cock, elicited a loud moan from him. Lilia unambiguously taking what he wanted was a rare sight. But not less exciting. Malleus' hands found their way on Lilias ass in order to support him by sucking him all in.<br/>He finally claimed what he wanted. A pleasurable smile left on his lips when his hips started moving, his hands uncoordinatedly ruffling the other's long hair. Searching for hold, his finger explored the other's body. His feet crumbled the silken bedsheet beneath them. </p><p>Then an idea formed in his head, something being on his mind for a long time... What if he would…</p><p>“AHH” a loud throaty moan, if not the loudest moan he has ever heard from his lover, who was naturally more on the quiet side. “Ara, when you are that loud you will wake up Silver and Sebek~ Fufufu, I'm sure Sebek's heart will be broken when he sees his waka-sama in such a lewd position.” A little sadistic smile, his fangs poking out nonchalantly, decorated Lilias face. He wanted to do that again. </p><p>This time with both hands, he grabbed Malleus' apparently pretty sensitive horns. It was a tight grip, giving him the hold he needed to sink all the way down on Malleus still hardening dick under him. Gifted with another sexy deep moan from his lover, Lilia began to tease the horns like he would do with his own dick. </p><p>Yep, these horns were way better. Hard and steady like Malleus' manhood inside him, warm and familiar like his hugs and absolutely adorable like Malleus himself. Teasing them was fun. Hearing his boyfriend get this loud, exciting. Sadly, he needed to muff him down otherwise Sebek would truly run in here and destroy the mood. </p><p>“Lilia, not the horns…. too much!” “You wanted intense Sex tonight~” A sloppy kiss silenced his horned lover. Fondling with his tongue, his horns and his dick brought him close. The tip of his horns getting teased while Lilia circled his hip unleashed the inner beast in Malleus.</p><p>Enough was enough. Unable to hold back anymore, he pushed his lover back on the mattress, pinning his arms over his head. In order not to wake up the whole Diasomnia dorm, he bit into Lilia's neck. Metallic smell of blood lingered around the air mixed with sweat and the heavy smell of precum. Lilia's head got dizzy, his mind filled with Malleus' teeth and his dick pounding him. First waves of shudder rolled in, making his body twitch, tightening around the fae prince. He was close. </p><p>It only took them both a few more of the taller one's unsteady violent thrusts, until they came together. Lilia's body filled with hot thick semen, his heart filled with the joy and excitement that came with the aftermath of his orgasm.  </p><p>His head, which he had thrown back in the heat of the moment, was gently caught by Malleus' lips, leaving the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Still panting and recovering from this rather rough round of sex, he laughed. “Now you are the one owing me a favor.”</p><p>The fae prince, who gained back consciousness, carefully withdrew from him and stared with a satisfied smile on the mess he made Lilia turn into. The front of the costume completely soaked by the vampire's hot orgasm, backside soaking in his cum which started crawling out of Lilia's marshmallow cheeks. Blood smudged around the high closed collar. They'd have to visit the schools' dry cleaning tomorrow… </p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Hmm…. maybe you can wear a maid costume next time?” </p><p>“NO!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>